Stories: Marble-Droid
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot It's been quite a time since Captain Dark Shell tried to take over the multiverse, and the gang is still recovering from that fight. However, things are peaceful in Echo Creek again, and the gang is having a nice time. However, this changes when the gang sees a mysterious gemstone lurking around the city. But it's not any regular gemstone. No, this is a technologically enhanced gemstone from outer space! What are his intentions? Is he friend, or foe? Cast * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Blast * Tommy * Alice * Boulder * Boom * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Captain Red Shell * Blowy * Starry * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Cosmos Marble-Droid (NEW) * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * The Gemstones * Emily Green Story The gang is having a relaxing afternoon at the park. * Blade: (playing poker with Boom & Electra) So, ready? * Boom: Yeah. All three of them reveal their cards. * Boom: Ha! Full house! Beat that! * Electra: Four of a kind. How's that? * Blade: Well, here I've got a Royal Flush. * Boom: (gives Blade all the chips) How come you always win these card games? * Blade: (shrugs) * Blast: I've got to say, it's a pretty relaxing afternoon here. * Lemon Glass. It sure is. Anyone want some lemonade? * Starcade: No thanks. *puts her head on a table* * Re-Peat Moss: Yikes. *to Lemon Glass* ''Yes, two glasses please. Non-TRICKY. * Toby Topaz: Yeah, I would like some lemonade too! * Amelia Amethyst: Me too! * Lemon Glass: Got it. *''serves them lemonade* * Blue Ocean: Hey, what's the matter, Starcade? * Starcade: Sorry, I was thinking about Kyoji. He and the other ninjas mysteriously disappeared without a trace. Well...*takes out a blade of grass*...except for this. * Re-Peat Moss: And she has been upset about it ever since. * Blue Ocean: Oh... * Alice: Well, I hope they're ok. * Blast: I'm sure they'll be ok. They're powerful ninjas. I'm sure that whatever they come across, they'll find the way to overcome it. * Starcade: I hope so. It just feels different from last time. * Red Ruby: Yeah, yeah. They'll handle it. * Bonk Choy: Yeah, let's have fun while it lasts! * Starcade: You guys...go ahead. I'll take a nap. *puts her head on the table again* * Blast: Uh, ok? * Blue Ocean: I hope Starcade feels better soon. I don't like seeing her like this. * Red Fork: Yeah... * Green Shadow: It has been intense for us lately. You see, while you guys were trying to save Red Fork from Dr. Zack and Mr. Red, we were in the Portal Dimension fixing an unwanted time portal that appeared in Echo Creek. The ninjas disappeared right after we fixed it. * Blast: Oh my. * Electra: And here I was thinking we'd finally be able to take a break after defeating Captain Dark Shell. As the gang was talking, they see a familiar person come towards them. It's Emily Green! * Green Shadow: Emily Green? * Toby Topaz: Oh no...she's here...*hides behind Sean Sapphire* * Red Ruby: You! What are you doing here? Trying to pull off another "togetherness" scheme? * Red Fork: Hey, calm down guys. She's on our side now. * Emily Green: Yeah. I'm very sorry for everything I did in the past, but I'm willing to make up for my mistakes. * Red Ruby: Oh really? And how exactly are you going to do that? * Amelia Amethyst: Wait, Emily's on our side now? How did that happen? * Red Fork: It's a long story. * Blue Ocean: Basically, we had an adventure in the Locked Rooms again. Emily Green had taken control of one of the black crystals that were left from Captain Dark Shell's dark energy. She was using it to change the events of the past and stuff. * Alice: A really complex traveling through timelines. * Red Fork: At the end, she told us about her past, and why she was doing the things she's been doing, and we decided to give her a second chance. * Alice: Jelo himself agreed to this. * Blue Ocean: And now here we have her. She's a part of the gang now. * Emily Green: I know I did horrible things in the past, and I don't blame you for having your doubts. I understand if you're not willing to trust me... * Red Fork: Hey, don't worry, Emily. Everything's going to be just fine. If the gang gave a second chance to Akasha, and to Boom's gang, they'll surely give you a second chance. *''glances over at the gang''* Right guys? * Green Shadow: Of course! * Toby Topaz: I guess so. * Amelia Amethyst: Yeah, I'm cool with that! * Diana Diamond: Same here. * Red Ruby: *sarcastically* ''Well...uh...sure I am! It's fun having ex-villains around! * Emily Green: Thanks guys. I really appreciate it. I know I don't deserve it from what I've done, but I'll make sure to do my best to help you guys. ''As the gang is talking, they see a mysterious blue spaceship cross by through the sky. * Bonk Choy: Look! Up in the sky, it's a bird! * Gary Garnet: No, that's a spaceship. * Amelia Amethyst: That can't be bad. It's just a spaceship flying by, right? The gang sees the spaceship land on a hill near Echo Creek. * Amelia Amethyst: On second thought, I guess not. * Blue Ocean: It landed right next to Echo Creek! * Bonk Choy: Should we... * Green Shadow: Yes, we have to investigate. That spaceship landing near our city can mean anything. * Red Fork: Well, let's go, gang! * Blue Ocean: Starcade, are you coming with us? * Starcade: Might as well. Kyoji wouldn't want me to drop out of this anyway. Besides, I've contacted Blue and Pink Angel and they'll be showing up soon. * Re-Peat Moss: That's good news. * Green Shadow: To the spaceship! * Blue Ocean: Let's go. The gang heads to the spaceship. * Alice: I wonder what we'll find. * Blast: Perhaps some kind of alien? * Alice: Highly unlikely, but considering how many weird things we've seen on our adventures, it might actually happen. * Sean Sapphire: Yeah, talking plants, talking cookies, talking video game characters... * Bonk Choy: And talking gemstones. * Green Shadow: Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll find out soon. The gang arrives at the spaceship, but it's turned off. Furthermore, there's no sign of anyone nearby. * Toby Topaz: It's dark in there... * Gary Garnet: That's because the spaceship systems are down. Or they are turned off. * Toby Topaz: But there's no one...and I'm already scared. * Sean Sapphire: Don't be. We'll find him. * Emily Green: Let's look around. Whoever was in that ship, they couldn't have gone too far. Right? Just after Emily says this, the gang hears some noise coming from a distance. * Red Ruby: Who's there?! * Toby Topaz: Hopefully that was nothing but a hallucination or an illusion... * Green Shadow: Let's look around the ship. Whoever we're looking for must be here somewhere. * Diana Diamond: Good idea. The gang goes to investigate the ship. However, the ship itself is closed. * Blue Ocean: Hm... this ship is locked shut. * Blast: Gee, how do we find whoever came in this ship? * Electra: I'd say we split up in groups to search. Whoever finds something or someone suspicious could send a signal to the other groups. * Sean Sapphire: Alright, let's do it! * Amelia Amethyst: Well, someone has to stay here around the ship. You know, just in case he might be here? * Starcade: If that's possible, I'll assign Blue and Pink Angel to do the job. They're still on their way. * Blue Ocean: That's a good idea. Still, we should keep someone else here until they arrive. * Blade: So, who should stay here and wait at the ship until Blue & Pink Angel arrive? * Starcade: I told them to meet me by the ship. So I'll wait here. You guys go ahead. * Blue Ocean: Got it. * Red Fork: Ok, Let's see... Let's split up into four teams. One goes north, one goes south, another goes east, and the other goes west. I'll lead the team that goes north. * Captain Red Shell: I'll lead the team that goes east. * Blue Ocean: Green Shadow can lead the team that goes south, and Diana Diamond can lead the team that goes west. * Green Shadow: Alright. * Bonk Choy: Re-Peat Moss and I will follow Green Shadow! * Diana Diamond: Understood. Red, Amelia, follow me. Gary and Emma, follow Captain Red Shell. Toby and Sean, follow Red Fork. * Gemstones: Okay! * Diana Diamond: So we have a plan. Now it's time to find the one we're looking for. * Captain Red Shell: Sea creatures, you'll come with me. * Red Fork: I'll take Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass & Emily Green with me. * Boom: My team will be following Green Shadow. * Blast: Alice, Tommy, Boulder and I will go with Diana Diamond. * Red Fork: Well, it's decided then. Let's get going! * Green Shadow: To the south, here we go! * Diana Diamond: This way, guys. * Captain Red Shell: Let's begin. The gang splits up in their respective directions. Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss, Boom, Electra, Scorch and Blade advance towards the south, and as they do that, they arrive at a rocky area. While they look around for any clues, they see a couple of marble-shaped robots coming towards them. * Re-Peat Moss: AH! * Bonk Choy: What's wrong? Thinking about...? * Re-Peat Moss: No, TRICKY robots! *points to the marble-shaped robots* ''What are they up to? * Green Shadow: Hold your attacks, everyone. We have to see what they're up to. ''The marble-shaped robots walk around, as if they were searching for something. * Electra: What if they're studying our territory in order to plan an invasion? * Boom: I say we destroy them before they do anything dangerous. * Re-Peat Moss: I don't know, that idea sounds TRICKY. * Green Shadow: Why don't we try getting their attention and see what happens? * Blade: Got it. Hey, marble things! Blade gently kicks one of the marble-shaped robots, causing it to tumble and fall. The other marble-shaped robots hurry to help it get up again, and then, they leave the rocky area. * Boom: What? * Electra: Where are they going? * Re-Peat Moss: Maybe those things aren't as TRICKY as I thought. * Green Shadow: Let's follow them, shall we? * Blade: Good idea. The gang follows the marble-shaped robots, until they arrive at what seems to be a futuristic-looking phone booth. * Boom: What is that? * Electra: Something tells me it's not just a phone booth. The marble-shaped robots pull out wires from themselves, and connect themselves to the mysterious cabinet. * Green Shadow: Oh no, I see where this is going. * Re-Peat Moss: They're forming a TRICKY robot, aren't they? * Green Shadow: I guess that's about right. Once the robots have been connected to the cabinet for a while, they disconnect themselves from the cabinet, and it begins to shine. The marble-shaped robots then leave. * Boom: What!? What's going on? Where's the big robot? * Re-Peat Moss: You mean the TRICKY cabinet over there? * Bonk Choy: Someone get those marble-shaped thingies! Electra shoots electric bolts at the marble-shaped robots, managing to paralyze them temporarily. Suddenly, some noise is heard inside the futuristic-looking cabinet. The gang can see a round silhouette, about the same size as the gemstones. * Re-Peat Moss: Hey, I can see something round! * Bonk Choy: That looks a lot like Seen Sapphire! * Green Shadow: Sean Sapphire. * Bonk Choy: Oh. It does "round" up to be quite similar though. * Electra: What? That can't be him, right? * Boom: How did he get there in the first place? The gang listens as the round gemstone silhouette looks outside of the cabinet, and sees the marble-shaped robots, still paralyzed by Electra's electric bolts. * ???: (robotic voice) The perimeter might have been compromised. The gemstone-like silhouette enters the cabinet again. The cabinet then glows again. * Bonk Choy: Oh no! Electrocuting those marble-shaped thingies was a "shockingly" bad idea... * Green Shadow: Quiet! We still have to see what he's about to do. * Blade: Does he know we're here? The cabinet stops glowing, and no noise is heard anymore. * Electra: Wait... is he even there anymore? * Bonk Choy: I don't know...did he use smoke and mirrors to make himself disappear or something? * Green Shadow: I have a feeling he's looking for the one who paralyzed the marble-shaped robots. * Blade: He said the perimeter is "compromised". Maybe he's trying to hide something. * Electra: What if that cabinet is something like a teleportation machine? We can't let aliens establish bases on Earth! * Bonk Choy: I have an idea! Let's bash it up! *takes a boulder out of nowhere* * Boom: Looks like we have the same idea! Let's smash this thing before that guy returns! * Bonk Choy: Rocks away! Bonk Choy throws the boulder he's holding at the cabinet. The cabinet is completely destroyed by the boulder. * Electra: These marble-shaped robots must've activated it. I'll get rid of them for good this time. Electra shoots an even stronger electric bolt at the marble-shpaed robots, making them explode. * Electra: There we go. * Green Shadow: Glad whoever we just saw didn't see us make this mess. He would be mad if he did. * Bonk Choy: What's the worst that can happen? * Blade: I hope nothing too bad. * Electra: I wonder if the others have seen anything. Meanwhile, Red Fork's team goes to the north, and they continue until they see a large marble-shaped robot. It's pretty similar to the ones Green Shadow's team saw, but it's much larger, at least a bit larger than a pony. * Blue Ocean: Psst. Guys, I think I'm seeing something here. * Lemon Glass: What is that? * Sean Sapphire: A robot? But that's about Red Fork's size! * Toby Topaz: Tell me about it. I think we should hide while we can... * Sean Sapphire: No. But...is that the one who we're looking for? * Blue Ocean: I'm not sure. * Red Fork: I bet it is. I haven't seen Bright Spark, Re-Peat Boss or Dr. Zack make anything like this. Let's smash it! * Emily Green: Wait! Shouldn't we see what it's trying to do first? Maybe we could get more information on whoever is behind this. * Toby Topaz: I don't know...it might attack us any time. * Sean Sapphire: Maybe not. Let's follow Emily's idea and see what it's up to. The gang follows this large marble-shaped robot. It continues until it finds a flat area on the ground, and then, begins to drill the ground. * Blue Ocean: What is it doing? * Sean Sapphire: Drilling? Once there is a small hole in the ground, the marble-shaped robot places a aqua-colored disk in it, and a large screen appears from it. On the screen, an aqua-colored gemstone appears. He's round, and his body is covered in technological enhancers. * Toby Topaz: Sean, why does he look like you? * Sean Sapphire: Beats me. But from the looks of it, he's definitely not from this world. Nor is he from Gemstonia. * ???: (robotic voice) The perimeter here seems to be clear. The robonoids have managed to reach the site unharmed. I might as well begin the operation at this location. * Sean Sapphire: Robonoids? * Toby Topaz: I don't like the sound of that! * Sean Sapphire: Me neither. And did he say something about executing an operation here? * Emily Green: This doesn't sound good. * ???: (robotic voice) Let's begin the deployment of the robonoids from here. Then we should be able to establish a few operation bases throughout the territory. The futuristic gemstone presses some buttons, and a part of the ground opens, revealing a metallic room full of small robonoids. These robonoids come out and quickly spread out. * Sean Sapphire: They're about to take over Echo Creek! * Toby Topaz: Not again! * Sean Sapphire: Let's get that gemstone and the robot critters! * Red Fork: Alright gang, time to jump into action! The gang jumps into action, ready to stop the robonoids and the gemstone behind them. However, this doesn't go unnoticed by the futuristic gemstone, who is still onscreen. * ???: (robotic voice) We've been spotted by intelligent life! The mission has been compromised! * Lemon Glass. What does that mean? * Sean Sapphire: It means it's time to stop these robot critters! And that gemstone too! * Toby Topaz: Uh oh. Red Fork rushes to the robonoids, and smashes them with his weight. Blue Ocean shoots lasers at them, Lemon Glass flies above them, shooting explosive lemons on them, while Emily Green inspects the disk the large robonoid placed on the ground. '' * Sean Sapphire: Stay here, Toby. I'll take down that gemstone myself. * Toby Topaz: Okay, be careful. ''Sean Sapphire draws his sword and charges towards the futuristic gemstone himself. * Sean Sapphire: There can only be one round gemstone around here, and that's me! * Emily Green: Sean, wait! It's only a screen! He's not really here! * Sean Sapphire: A screen? *looks around* ''Where is he? ''The futuristic gemstone looks at Sean with a disapproving stare. * ???: (robotic voice) Who is this archaic gemstone? * Sean Sapphire: Sean Sapphire. And who are you, stylish one? * ???: I'd rather not reveal my identity to you habitants of this planet. Now tell me, what is your purpose here? My database informs me that your type of gemstones are originary from Gemstonia, not from this territory. * Sean Sapphire: If you do not reveal your identity, there is no reason for me to reveal my purpose here in Echo Creek. * ???: So, this territory is called Echo Creek. Interesting, I'll add that to my database. (sees Red Fork and Blue Ocean wrecking the robonoids) Tell me, have gemstones and ponies replaced the humans as the dominant species on Earth? * Lemon Glass: No, there's lots of humans. But they coexist with ponies, inklings, gemstones, peas, sea creatures, and many other creatures. * ???: Interesting. * Emily Green: What are you doing here anyway? * ???: Me? I'm just picking up where we left off. Emily Green doesn't notice a large robonoid right behind her, that's about to attack her. '' * Sean Sapphire: Emily! ''Sean Sapphire notices the large robonoid right behind Emily Green and proceeds to attack it. The robonoid explodes when Sean attacks it. * Emily: Whoa, that was close. Thanks, Sean. * Sean Sapphire: You're welcome. * Toby Topaz: *hiding behind a wall* ''Are they gone yet? * ???: (sees that all the robonoids have been destroyed) We will meet again. (screen turns off) * Toby Topaz: Phew... * Sean Sapphire: Well, that's the last of them. What's the plan now? * Emily Green: I don't know... ''*grabs the disk* ''But this disk is a part of their technology. If we analyze it, we might learn more about who or what we're up against. * Sean Sapphire: I'm no technological expert, but Blue Ocean, maybe you could analyze the disk? * Blue Ocean: *''grabs the disk* ''Hm... it's not a regular disk. I can try to analyze it, but it'll take some time. * Red Fork: Got it. * Lemon Glass. Oh, I wonder how the others are doing. Hopefully they're ok. ''Meanwhile, Diana Diamond's group continues their way until they see something unusual. It looks like the cabinet Green Shadow's team saw before, but it's larger, and it's glowing even more. There's also several small robonoids walking around the cabinet. * Diana Diamond: What is that? Some sort of a cabinet? * Amelia Amethyst: It's large and it glows so maybe? * Red Ruby: What's it doing here anyway? * Alice: I think we'd better hide. Suddenly, the gang sees a futuristic gemstone come out of the cabinet, and examine the surroundings. The gang hides behind a nearby rock. * ???: (robotic voice) Cosmos Marble-Droid 106, log date 3-9-2. * Tommy: Did you hear that? His name is Cosmos! (Alice covers Tommy's mouth) * Alice: Sh, quiet, or he'll detect us. * Cosmos: Charging station relocation attempt unsuccessful. Performing diagnostics to evaluate the situation of the current territory. Operations will begin shortly. * Amelia Amethyst: Is it just me or does Cosmos look a lot like Sean? * Red Ruby: What is he even talking about? * Diana Diamond: I'm not sure either, Red. * Cosmos: The site seems to be secure. Proceeding to begin operations. * Alice: Operations? What kind of operations is he talking about? * Red Ruby: He must be attempting to take over this city! Just like every other villain we've seen. * Diana Diamond: Friend or foe, we'll investigate. * Amelia Amethyst: So how are we gonna do this? * Alice: I don't know, but I'd recommend we don't let him see us. * Tommy: What if we just ask him? * Alice: No. Tommy, we're facing an enemy we don't know, with technology we don't understand. This isn't the time to go up to them and ask questions. * Diana Diamond: That leaves us no choice but to observe him unnoticed. * Blast: Good idea. * Alice: Tommy, don't talk to loud, ok? (notices Tommy isn't with them anymore) Tommy? The gang sees as Tommy is walking towards Cosmos. * Alice: (whispers) Tommy, no! * Red Ruby: Tommy, come back here! * Cosmos: Proceeding to deploy robonoids to explore and collect data from this territory. * Tommy: What are robonoids? * Cosmos: (surprised to see Tommy) What are you doing here? * Tommy: Hi! I'm Tommy! Your technology looks pretty cool. * Cosmos: Hm... Tommy, according to my database, you are a member of the human species. * Tommy: Yup, that's right! * Cosmos: What is your purpose in this territory? * Tommy: Oh, we're just here to find out what you're doing. * Cosmos: We? Are you implying there's more humans here? * Tommy: Well, yeah, but there's also gemstones like you. * Cosmos: I should've known it. So many specimens appearing in this area... they must be planning something. * Tommy: What are you doing, by the way? * Cosmos: I'm collecting data. And I must say, a human specimen will be a great source of data for my mission. * Tommy: Really? Cosmos generates a levitation ray from his hand, levitating Tommy in the air. * Tommy: Aah! What are you doing!? * Cosmos: I'll take you with me for further investigation. Please remain silent to prevent major issues. * Tommy: What? No! * Amelia Amethyst: He has Tommy! * Red Ruby: (to Cosmos) Hey! Put him down, you alien gemstone! * Cosmos: I suspected there were more of you here. * Alice: Let go of Tommy, you creep! * Cosmos: That will not be possible. I must take him with me for investigation purposes. * Red Ruby: Fine! You leave me no choice, alien! * Amelia Amethyst: Red, wait! Red Ruby starts attacking Cosmos with a shower of dynamite sticks. Cosmos shoots a levitation ray from his hand, and uses it to levitate all the dynamite sticks, before tossing them back at Red and the rest of the gang. * Alice: Oh no... * Amelia Amethyst: Look out! Amelia Amethyst creates a forcefield to protect the gang from the explosions, although it takes heavy damage afterwards. * Amelia Amethyst: Okay...okay...let's not try to go too offensive on that gemstone. * Cosmos: Or, you could simply flee. Your primitive weapons will be useless against my superior technologic enhancements. * Alice: We won't let you take Tommy away! * Red Ruby: And we won't let you get away! * Diana Diamond: Release Tommy by orders from the princess of Gemstonia herself! * Cosmos: I do not take orders from anyone other than my superiors! Cosmos shoots an electric sphere at Diana Diamond. He then presses a button, activating a jetpack, which he uses to escape with Tommy in his hand. * Tommy: Aah! Help! * Alice: Tommy! * Cosmos: Consider this a warning. Anyone who tries to interfere with my objectives will be punished. *''flies away with Tommy*'' * Red Ruby: Come back here! Red Ruby is about to take out a pair of firecrackers and chase after Cosmos, but Amelia Amethyst stops him. * Red Ruby: What? * Amelia Amethyst: Forget it, Red. We can't catch up with Cosmos. The others might be able to do the job. * Alice: I hope so. I can't stand to think what that mysterious gemstone could do to him. * Blast: I can't believe this... * Alice: Our friends will rescue him. I'm sure they can. * Blast: I hope so... The fourth team, Captain Red Shell's team, moves along, until they find a river. * Coconut Crab: Where to now, Captain? * Captain Red Shell: *looking up* ''Heads up, gang! ''*points to the sky, where Cosmos is seen carrying Tommy with him* * Emma Emerald: Is that Tommy? * Gary Garnet: The mysterious gemstone has him! * Captain Red Shell: Find a way to get his attention. I'll make a light signal to call the rest of the gang here. We'll take him out together! Captain Red Shell points his sword of Crabbagnon straight upwards, creating a light pillar, which all the other groups can see clearly. * Red Fork: That's Captain Red Shell! * Blue Ocean: Do you think he found something? * Emily Green: We'd better go check it out! * Sean Sapphire: Let's go! Red Fork's team proceeds to go to Captain Red Shell's team. Green Shadow's team & Diana Diamond's team see the signal as well, and head towards the signal. Once the four teams have been reunited... * Blast: What is it, captain? * Captain Red Shell: We've spotted the enemy! *''points at Cosmos, carrying Tommy along with him*'' * Blast: There he is! * Alice: Hang on, Tommy! We're going to save you! * Bonk Choy: Tommy's being kidnapped? * Green Shadow: Yes, and we have to save him! * Re-Peat Moss: From that TRICKY gemstone? But how? * Red Ruby: We gotta blow him up before that alien reaches his ship or wherever he's going! * Electra: Let's see how well his technologic enhancements work after a short-circuit! Electra flies up to Cosmos, and shoots an electric bolt at him, causing him to suffer a short-circuit, and begin falling. Cosmos and Tommy fall, but Electra catches Tommy. * Electra: Gotcha. * Tommy: Gee, thanks Electra! * Electra: No problem. Glad to help. * Cosmos: Unacceptable! Initiating manual propellers! Cosmos' hand turns into propellers, which allows him to land safely... exactly where the entire gang is waiting for him. * Amelia Amethyst: There you are, Cosmos! * Sean Sapphire: Cosmos? That's his name? * Amelia Amethyst: Yup. * Sean Sapphire: So tell us, what are you up to, Cosmos? * Cosmos: I'm in charge of a very important mission on this planet. Now leave, mind your own business, or I'll have to take extreme measures! * Sean Sapphire: What important mission? * Red Ruby: That sounds oddly suspicious, doesn't it? Tell us or else! * Cosmos: Or else what, you reckless pebble? * Red Ruby: You should know what's coming, don't you? (takes out another dynamite stick) Now tell us! * Cosmos: (uses a levitation ray to levitate Red Ruby up in the air) I demand you more respect! I'm a superior gemstone, technologically enhanced, the pinnacle of the gemstone kind. So you'd be well advised to watch your mouth, and choose your words wisely. * Red Ruby: Never! I don't have to respect you, you alien! * Toby Topaz: Red? * Cosmos: Very well. Then I'll be more than glad to take you as an experiment subject for testing my commander's newly developed techonologies. They've never been tested before, but it doesn't matter. If you die to the experiments, I might as well be doing this planet a favor. * Emily Green: Hey, let him go! * Cosmos: Do not get involved, or you'll be going to my experimentation lab too. * Emily Green: We won't let you take him away! * Red Ruby: (thinking to himself) Wait...is Emily trying to help me? No...I refuse to believe it... (to Cosmos) Let me go, idiot from another world! * Amelia Amethyst: Let go of him! * Diana Diamond: Do you want the easy or hard way, Cosmos? Let him go and we can settle this dispute like civilized gemstones! * Cosmos: That's enough talk from you inferior beings! I have very clear orders in the event of this precise scenario. * Sean Sapphire: Let me guess, you're going to take him? Because that's not going to happen! * Cosmos: Indeed, that's the exact plan. * Emily Green: Well, we're not going to let that happen! We're the Locked Room Gang, and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us! * Green Shadow: Exactly. * Sean Sapphire: Prepare for battle! Round one, round one! We're not going to let you take our friend! * Cosmos: Very well, if that's the case. Witness my battle machine, Locked Room Gang! Cosmos presses a button, which makes a large robonoid come to him. Cosmos then presses some buttons on the Robonoid's back, causing it to transform into a battle mech. It's a sphere shaped floating machine with two large arms. In the middle of the sphere, there's a crystal window the gang can see Cosmos in. * Cosmos: Your outdated tech cannot stand up against my battle ready C-Sphere! Freshly issued! * Blue Ocean: C-Sphere? * Cosmos: We've received many reports from our pawns about you, Locked Room Gang! My commander will reward me handsomely for your defeat! * Gary Garnet: C-Sphere? * Red Ruby: Who's your commander? Dr. Zack? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:Stories by Redfork2000